


Aqours Theatrical Troupe

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: There's a good reason why there is no such thing as an Aqours Theatrical Group. After practicing for a play, everyone will know why.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44





	1. What are you going to do, stab me?

**Author's Note:**

> hey demons its me yo boy
> 
> this was a ficlet on a discord server that spiraled out of control so here it is

A flourish of a cloak. She stares down, brandishing her sword. Glinting emerald eyes below the feathered hat.

Two gasps fill the air, and she drinks in their awe. After, she points the tip of her blade, glimmering dangerously.

“Surrender your affections to me and she may live! And you, my dear, will forever be mine!” Dia demands, slashing at the air. The swiftness leaves a sharp noise. Across her, one stands in front of the other, unsheathing her own blade.

“The only thing yours will be the tip of my blade, evil baroness!” Kanan returned boldly. A bravado she delivered with a fierce beauty. Behind her, Chika peers past her shoulder, leering at Dia.

“Yeah, you can suck it!” She yells out. Dia twitches and lowers her sword with an exasperated sigh. Both do, and collective sighs could be heard from around the stage.

“Cut!” Yoshiko calls with a rolled-up script. She points it at Chika, her eyes narrowed. “Chika, this is the fourth time! You did read the script, right?”

“Yeah!” She answers energetically, walking to the edge of the stage to look down at Yoshiko, who does not share the same energy.

“Then why the hell are you still getting them wrong?!”

“But, didn’t you all say some ad-libbing is fine?” Chika asks aloud. Behind Yoshiko, Riko waves her hand, getting her attention.

“Chika. Ad-libbing that stays in character. Your role is the fair maiden. You don’t read about fair maidens telling the main antagonist to go ‘suck it,’ do you?” She finishes with a tired sigh.

“Well, maybe they should!” Chika stomps her foot theatrically. Kanan places a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head.

“Just... Please, Chika. Stick to the script.”

She huffs slowly, but nods. Everyone else releases relieved breaths, but keep silent, just in case of another run. Dia composes herself, performing breathing exercises. Yoshiko calls for the set to be silent and yells out. “Action!”

The scene proceeds as according to Riko’s script, and they reach the part where thankfully for everyone’s sanity, Chika delivers her supposed lines.

Kanan takes a breath of relief, then resumes her role as the dashing prince. Prone to delivering romantic one-liners and fierce kabedons. A detail most of them thought to be unneeded, but Riko insisted otherwise. It was her script, who was to argue?

“I deeply apologize your love is unrecognized, but the fair maiden’s affection is mine!” Yoshiko has learned to ignore the excited giggles beside her. Riko was the only one to enjoy the repeating scenes.

“Then, before her affection, I shall take your head!” Dia rushes forward, slashing dramatically at Kanan who blocks the blade, both colliding with a crisp strike of metal. She leans closer, their face separated by the grinding of their blades. “Believe me, prince. I shall enjoy both endeavors.”

Kanan smirks, but before she could deliver her lines, Chika suddenly speaks up behind her. “What are you gonna do, stab me?!”

It goes silent. Everyone can hear Yoshiko drop the script, and Dia drop the last vestiges of her self-control. She moves Kanan aside, and glares at Chika. Then, she draws her arm back, and thrusts.

“AAAAAAAAAGH!” Chika screams out in pain, staggering at the sword now lodged in her shoulder. She looked up at Dia, who stares with a mouth hung open in utter shock.

When a second yell of pain brought her back to the moment, she whips over to the bottom of the stage. Yoshiko is yelling, Riko is running to Chika, and Mari stands there, looking over the scene with interest.

“Mari! Did you actually bring us real swords for props?!” She glares at the blonde, who grins in response, sticking her tongue out.

“What? It’s to make it look more realistic.”


	2. The Kabedon Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chika in the hospital, the Aqours Theatrical Troupe must figure out how to fill out the role of the fair maiden.

A day passes, and they all gather in the clubroom. All nine members of Aqours, save for one.

“You stabbed her. You actually stabbed her.” Yoshiko begins the conversation, looking like a demon fresh out of hell, and not in the way she would’ve liked.

“It was. An accident!” Though she snaps, Dia is unconvinced at her own words. She is remorseful and took a trip to the Takami residence to profusely apologize. It was unbefitting of her both as the student council president and as a Kurosawa to lose herself and introduce someone’s shoulder the business end of a rapier.

“So, what do we do now, zura?” Hanamaru asks, looking up and down the table. Nobody says anything, and Yoshiko slams a script down on the table, glaring at it offendedly.

“Nothing else except replace her,” she says, everyone looks at her with incredulous looks. “It sucks, but we can’t do anything about it.”

“I guess that’s the most logical way forward.” Kanan chimes in, leaning back on her chair. “But who’s gonna do it, though?”

“I’m busy with the costumes.” You raises her hand, returning to sew an article of clothing. Dia rolls her eyes, knowing full well You only wanted to act as the prince while Chika was the fair maiden.

“That leaves us with Riko, Ruby, and Mari.” Yoshiko decides, her arms crossed.

Ruby bounces out of her seat, eyes wide as saucers. “M-me?!” Hanamaru stands up as well, pointing a finger at Yoshiko.

“Hey, what about me, zura?!”

“Because, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko turns to her, meeting her eyes. “The fair maiden doesn’t end every sentence with zura, okay?”

Hanamaru blinks, a look full of hurt on her face. “You suck, Yoshiko!” She storms out the room. Everyone looks at the stunned Yoshiko. Mari shakes her head.

“If you were honest and said you didn’t want her to do it because you were jealous, she would’ve understood.”

“Shut up!” She yells, looking back at the rest of Aqours. “Anyway, we’ll hold an audition between three of you. Meet at the stage in fifteen. I’ll uh... Look for Zuramaru.”

“Auditions?” Dia repeated, quirking a sharp brow at her. “Isn’t there no time for that? This play is next week, Yoshiko.”

“It’s Yohane!” She fires back, already at the door. “I have a plan, just meet up quick, and bring a speaker!” In a flash, she’s gone, running down the hall.

Everyone exchanges looks with each other, but shrug and begin preparing to meet at the stage. Riko wanted to stay with Chika, seeing as she has already done her part, but apparently no one could keep a straight face after knowing the fact she got stabbed moments before jinxing herself.

Fifteen minutes, and Aqours sans Chika meet up. Yoshiko returns with a Hanamaru hanging off her arm. She raises her free hand, daring anyone to speak, then pointing to the real swords in the prop box. One is still crusty with Chika’s blood.

“Okay, Yoshiko. How are we gonna do this?” Kanan asks first, looking around for any possible hints for her answer. Yoshiko walks to one of the stage backdrops, positioning Hanamaru against it.

“Okay so,” She gestures at herself. “Pretend I’m the prince.” Kanan nods, and Yoshiko gestures to Hanamaru against the wall. “Pretend she’s the fair maiden.”

Riko, Mari, and Ruby exchange looks, then back to Yoshiko. When she confirms to have all eyes on her, she continues. “You Kanan, as the fair prince, only need to do this-“

Without warning, she faces Hanamaru, slamming her palm right to the left of her head. She lets out a loud ‘zura’ as she moves her face closer, their nose brushing against one another. Before the heat could reach her face, Yoshiko delivers one of the one-lines sprinkled all over Riko’s script.

“My, it looks like I simply can’t help myself, fair maiden.”

Everyone stares. Dia and Ruby look wide eyed, Mari cheers, Riko blushes a deep red and You whistles, impressed. The heat creeps up to Yoshiko’s ears, and Hanamaru sinks to the floor, cupping her face in her hands.

Meanwhile, Kanan nods, a smile coming onto her face. “Oh, I see!” She looks to everyone, who were temporarily taken in a trance of awe. “Let’s do this!”

The three candidates gulped. If Yoshiko has that effect, they all dreaded how they would fare against Kanan. When she recovered from the embarrassment, Yoshiko walked forward, placing her hands on Ruby.

“You’re up first, Ruby.”

Ruby shrieked, stepping back in embarrassment. “M-m-me?!” She looks to Hanamaru still stewing red on the floor, and up at Kanan. She opens her mouth to speak, but closes, resolving herself. “I’ll do my rubesty!”

They position themselves on the wall. You moved Hanamaru away safe, setting the stage for them. Kanan took a step forward, and she felt a disturbance in her safety in the form of Dia’s glare.

“Uh... Can we try with someone else?” She asks, gulping.

“What, are you shy?” Yoshiko mocks, Kanan narrowed her eyes, keeping her eyes anywhere but at Dia.

“It’s not that. I just... I’m getting dirty looks from someone here who’s reportedly stabbed somebody.”

Dia scoffed, crossing her arms. “I am not some maniac who will do it a second time!”

“Then why are you giving me that death stare?!” Kanan countered, pointing a finger at her eyes. “See? You’re doing it right now!”

Dia keeps her gaze, her scowl deepening. “Because, playgirl, that’s my sister in front of you.”

“What do you think I’m gonna do to her?”

“Knowing you?” Dia stares head to foot, and scoffs. “Temp you with your feminine wiles.”

“Oh my God!” Kanan groans, rolling her eyes. She turns back at Ruby and slams her fist just shy of her head without warning. She leans in close, impossibly close, making sure Dia could see the minuscule gap. If she was going to die, then it was a way she always wanted: Pissing of Dia.

Violet met a glassy emerald, and she speaks clearly, her voice dripping with a sultry drawl. “You can take care of yourself, right? Fair maiden Ruby.”

The next few minutes were a blur. Ruby nearly went into cardiac arrest, and Dia nearly sent Kanan into a physical cardiac arrest. She already stabbed Chika, who’s to say she wouldn’t rip someone’s heart out. When the dust settled, Yoshiko was breathless, Dia was in a corner, consoled by Mari. Ruby was somewhere, fainted on Hanamaru’s lap.

Yoshiko takes in a breath and looks to Riko. “You’re up, Lili.” She gasps, but nods, moving over to the backdrop. Kanan steps in front of her, looking down with curious eyes.

“Er... You okay there, Riko? We haven’t started yet.”

Riko shakes her head, dropping her voice to a whisper only for them to hear. “Please... Can you use the ending line with the prince and the fair maiden?”

Kanan blinks, but nods. Luckily, she read the script in its entirety, so she knows which line to do. “Okay, I can do that-“

“And cup my chin when you do.”

“...Right.” Kanan is starting to feel set up, but there was no time to question it. Yoshiko yels out a go, and Kanan slams her fist to Riko’s left, disheveling strands of wine-red hair. She moves her other hand, taking her chin in with her hand, forcing her to look up.

“I’ve captured your affection, fair maiden. This time, it will be your lips. If you’ll let me?”

Riko glows a bright red, her lips parted as she let out a strangled gasp. She is trapped against the wall, Kanan in front her her. Their hot breaths mingle in the miniscule space between them, and her touch is warm beneath her chin. There is a momentary silence, and Yoshiko looks at the scene with hope. If Riko can last a few seconds after all that, then she is perfect for the role. The secondary thought of the fair maiden in the story being a self-insert was brushed away for now.

Riko's eyes flicker down to Kanan's enthusiastic smile and she freezes. She watches run her tongue along the top of her lip, and she falls to her knees, hands in her face.

"Wha- Hey, Riko! Shoot, I thought we finally had it." Kanan bends down, picking her up from the floor in a bridal carry. She looks over to the blush all the way up to her ears, looking like a bad sunburn. "Are you-"

"Kanan, please..." Riko mutters out through the gap in her hands. She keeps her eyes away, her body feeling so hot she was likely going to melt at her touch. "Put me down somewhere... I need a minute."

Kanan nods, walking over to the edge of the stage to set her down. "All right, I'll put you here, okay-"

"And... Can you call me fair maiden one more time?"

Kanan stops, giving a flat look at the girl in her arms. A resounding thud echoes in the room as she unceremoniously drops her at their destination. She moves down, bringing their faces back to the intimate gap. There, Kanan deadpans.

"Fair maiden, you need help."

Yoshiko yells out. "Hey! Quit flirting and get back over here!" She breathes deeply, looking to their last candidate with a despairing look. "The Gods aren't good to me so far, but will this next one please just keep herself dry for ten seconds?"

Mari skips over behind Yoshiko, snaking her hands up to her shoulders, giving them a squeeze. " _Don't worry,_ Yoshiko! I got this covered, trust me."

She's learned to never trust anybody if they go out of their way to tack on the words, 'trust me' at the end of a sentence, but Yoshiko nods, gesturing for Mari to prepare against the backdrop wall. Kanan walks over, a little worse for wear, somewhat panting.

Yoshiko peered over to the edge of the stage, seeing an unmoving Riko. She debates calling the hospital to prepare a bed next to Chika.

"Okay, Mari," Kanan steps in front of her, heaving a tired sigh. "Let's just do this, and we can be done, okay?" She looks to her with pleading eyes. She clasps her hands together. "I really need this extra credit for my grade."

Mari grins, waving a hand as if to dispel her worries. "I'll be absolutely _shiny,_ Kanan! Just hit me with your best, okay?" Overflowing confidence was always a trait of Mari's, but it helps Kanan's nerves, who nods back with a smile.

"All right!" Yoshiko rolls up a script, jutting a finger at the last two standing actors for their play. "Action!"

Kanan and Mari lock eyes, and she moves forward, slamming her palm shy of Mari's left. A practiced movement at this point as she brings her face close, hovering above Mari.

Kanan lets out a choked noise, forgetting her lines, captivated by the blonde's radiance. She dispels her forgetfulness by dragging out a low growl, dropping her words to a whisper. "My, it looks like I simply can't help myself, fair maiden."

Mari grins, shooting her hands up to pull Kanan close by the neck. "I can't, either." She closes the gap, meeting her sultry drawls with hot excited breath. In retaliation, she shifts her hand on the wall, combing through blonde hair as she presses her against the wall.

Yoshiko stares blankly at the scene that unfolds in front of her. She looks down at the script, then back up the heated exchange. She sees Kanan force Mari's mouth to open, and she snakes her tongue to dance with hers.

You looks up at Yoshiko, quirking a brow. She returns it with an exasperated sigh.

"No. That's not in the script."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i storyboard or outline this? no
> 
> did i make this instead of sleeping early? of course
> 
> do i hope you enjoy? definitely 
> 
> leave a comment demons and ill catch you in the next one


	3. Encore for the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ATT returns, but not from their own choice. Dia would've chosen to focus their days on Love Live, but life is never easy on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey yo whattup it me
> 
> another wild ride as the aqours theatrical troupe returns to the stage 
> 
> more happening but im not sure when

Despite being down a member, their play was a resounding success. The daring moves to have Mari act as a fair maiden paid off. Her chemistry with both Dia and Kanan on the stage created an authentic atmosphere that the audience enjoyed. In hindsight, they should have casted her as soon as Kanan took up the mantle as the prince.

A few minor bumps in the road plus Chika in the hospital, but seeing those curtains fall on a successful play brought joy in everyone. Behind said curtain however, the Aqours Theatrical Troupe, now graciously abbreviated as ATT, had to disentangle Mari and Kanan so they could bow with the rest of the cast.

It was fun, it was stressful, and they vowed never to do it again.

Until a month later.

“Absolutely not!” Dia puts her fist down on the clubroom table, glaring at the offending party. Kanan clasps her hands over her head, bowing.

“C’mon, Dia. Doing this for extra credit is the only way to pass for this subject!” Summer was approaching, and Kanan Matsuura has flunked her exams. The teacher offered a passing grade if she helps in a certain task.

“You should’ve studied more, Kanan.” Riko remarks across the table. In her hands lies a rolled-up script.

Kanan briefed the rest of Aqours of her situation where it was received with hesitant eyes. Except for Riko, suspiciously. Dia, remembering the disaster of their first play, is keen on not steering the club into another disaster. Besides, they have Love Live to worry about, committing to another stage production would only hinder their efforts.

“If Kanan fails, won’t it mean that she can’t participate in Love Live?” Mari’s words bring a silence to the room. Dia’s storm of words vanishes into a choked gasp. Everyone looks to one another, then to Chika who still has a cast on her arm.

“Let’s do it!” She announces cheerily. Collective groans and mumbles fill the room, the next one to stand is Riko, who slides a stack of paper to the middle of the table.

“If nobody minds, I have something we can perform if we’re allowed to.” Her voice shy as she sits back down. Hanamaru takes the script, reading through it quickly. Her time with books has given her the skill to read through material at a shocking pace.

“So, how is it Zuramaru?” Yoshiko asks, leaning against her chair, legs crossed. Hanamaru glances at her, then up at Dia.

“Who’s going to be the audience, zura?”

Dia stares, her brows furrowing in thought. She stands straight, crossing her arms. “A local festival this summer break. It will be for all ages, I presume. Elders and children included.”

Hanamaru nods at her words, flipping over the pages one more time. Her eyes look up to Riko’s look of anticipation. “Yep!” There is a smile, then the first year drops the script back on the table. “Too explicit for kids, zura!”

“W-what?!” Riko kicks off her chair, hands on the table in disbelief. “I think it’s suitable for all ages! I... I know someone who recommends it in Tokyo. Y-yeah...”

“Tokyo girls grow up with this type of stuff?” Along the table, Kanan has the script in her hand, beside her is Mari who reads along, quiet sounds of awe escaping her lips.

“Oh my, Riko. I didn’t know you were-“ A panicked scream fills the room, Riko snatching the script and rolling it up. Her face flushes red, retreating back against the wall.

“F-fine! It was just a suggestion!”

“Riko’s script was a big hit for high schoolers, but it might be too much for kids.” You chimes in with a laugh.

“You-!”

“Well, that’s out the window. What do we do?” Chika asks, leaning her cheek against her only good arm. The room descends into a thoughtful silence, save for Riko who is heatedly defending her script.

A thud on the table draws everyone’s attention. Dia, at the end of the table, points a finger at one of the members. She squeaks, shooting up in her chair. “Ruby! You will make the script for us.”

“M-me?!” She stutters, nervousness swallowing her whole. The other members share a look of confusion. “B-but I don’t know what to write...”

“You will be fine, Ruby.” Dia nods decidedly, crossing her arms with her usual confidence. “I’m confident that whatever you will write is more suitable than... Whatever Riko prepared for us.”

“I take offense to that!”

A gentle hand settles on Ruby’s shoulder before she could say anything more. To her side, Hanamaru gave a warm smile. She looks around the rest of Aqours, then nods her head.

“I’ll... I’ll do my rubesty!”

And so, the Aqours Theatrical Troupe assembles once more to perform a play for the festival. With Dia’s insistence, more information was squeezed from the teachers. For Kanan to pass, she must play a major role and have the play be received well by the passing audience.

Two days pass and the third years sit together at the table, papers strewn all over its surface.

“So, we will need to gather the attention of the festival crowd while putting on a play.” Dia summarizes their largest obstacle in one sentence. Mari grins excitedly, Kanan sits in despair at the amount of papers. “I need your utmost cooperation, Miss Matsuura who got us here in the first place.”

“Hey now, Dia,” Mari cooed, patting the student council president’s back soothingly. “This might be fun like last time! Don’t blame this on Kanan.”

“Your ‘fun’ last time consisted of Chika being sent to the hospital and you exploring Kanan’s oral cavity in front of the school.”

Mari nods at those, her eyes shining at the memory. “That’s right! I’m glad you still remember!” Dia rolls her eyes, sighing tiredly. The conversation segues into issues of budget, which ends quickly after Mari declares it her responsibility. Rich girls are quite formidable.

"Well," Kanan relaxes on her chair, flickering her eyes up at Dia. "As long as you don't stab anybody, we should be good."

"Let's... Brush that under the carpet."

"A bit hard to forget considering Chika's still walking around with a busted wing." Kanan remarks, chuckling quietly. Earlier, she passed by the second-year classroom, witnessing Chika struggling to each lunch, only to be fed by You with chopsticks.

Sometimes, she wonders if Chika thinks that being stabbed in the shoulder was a bad thing.

With the logistics of the play set in place, what lays next is the Herculean task of practicing for the actual play. As if on cue, the doors to the clubroom open. Ruby steps inside with a shy but excited look on her face. Hanamaru and Yoshiko trail behind, their faces somewhat flushed.

Already, a sinking feeling settles in Dia, but she pushes it down. It was her darling younger sister, there was no way she would deliver on a task badly.

"We're finished with the script!"

Mari jumps up, walking to the trio of first years. "Nice work, bella! Now, let's take a looksie~"

Ten minutes pass and Hanamaru was standing outside the clubroom with Yoshiko. Muffled yelling is heard from inside. Their hearts heavy with pity of their friend.

"Z-Zuramaru... Shouldn't we have given her some suggestions about the script earlier?" Yoshiko whispers out of fear from being heard from inside the room. Beside her, Hanamaru shakes her head, a guilty look on her face.

"I wanted to, zura... But Ruby looked so excited to show her sister, I didn't have it in me."

They both sigh, leaning against the wall. Inside the clubroom, Dia slams the script down on the table. It makes Ruby wince, and it shakes the older's resolve for but a moment.

"Did Yoshiko put you up to this, Ruby?!" She puts her fist down on demandingly, glaring down.

"N-No! It was all me, I promise!" Ruby stuttered out an answer, eyes glassy with tears. Kanan walks by her, picking up the script, flipping it through once more.

"I don't see what's so wrong with it, Dia." Kanan remarks, reading through more of the lines. "It's pretty eye-catching, actually."

"Absolutely not! This display for a festival is buu buu! Wrong!" Dia puts her hands atop her hips. The two other third years share a look.

"Dia, I don't think it's that of a big deal." Kanan breaks the momentary silence, handing the script to Mari. "If you want, I can play the bad guy this time."

"But you need to have a main role in order to count for the extra credit!" Dia snaps at her. It would've been a heartwarming scene with how she's so determined to help Kanan. If not for the deep scowl on her face.

"U-uhm," Ruby pipes up, forcing her words through terrified stutters. "The main antagonist h-has a lot of stage time... So, it would be a main role, Onee-chan..."

"See? Nothing to worry about, Dia." Mari chimes in, a smile returning to her face. Though Dia still looks reluctant, there is not much time to find someone else to do the script. Everyone has already been assigned a role, and she would rather stab someone else than have Riko write another script.

With her hands tied, Dia could only nod, expelling a long breath. "Fine. I'll allow us to use Ruby's script."

Ruby's eyes lit up at her words, staring up at her sister, blinking away tears. "It will be a success, I know it!" The hopeful glimmer in her eyes is too much for Dia. She walks to her combing her hand through vibrant pink hair.

"As expected of my sister. I know you'll do a good job guiding the others with the script, Ruby." Her tone is reminiscent to a mother speaking with her baby, provoking hidden laughter from both Kanan and Mari.

With a disaster nearly avoided, two more days pass. During that time, they distributed the script. Everyone shared a look of surprise, except for Riko, who had a strange look of approval. This was a script from Ruby Kurosawa.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!" Riko defended herself. This time, she had no influence on the production of this script, though no one pressed her hard enough to give up the tidbit that she gave references for Ruby when the first year asked for advice.

The weeks were short, and they were all keen to start. All the members met in the area of town where the festival would be held. For now, it was an empty plaza shaded by large trees. Eventually, it will be strewn with lanterns, lively with guests, and filled with merriment. A warm and romantic atmosphere. Everyone supposes that was where Ruby drew inspiration for her script.

It was a simple story in connection to the purpose of the festival but with added splashes of life. Engaging dialogue, interactions with the audience, and romance. Lots, and lots of romance. Nothing too explicit than the tongue battle between Kanan and Mari, but it encroaches the border between intimate flirting and shamelessness, according to Dia, but she was barely fine with it.

Until the casting was decided.

"You're the only one who fits the character, Ruby." You, Chika, and Hanamaru nodded to Riko's words. They all stood in a circle, scripts in their hands. The brief days were focused on reading lines and getting the feel of characters. But today was the decision on who will play who.

"W-what?! But-" Ruby's words falls into a string of shy stutters. Everyone had a chance to deliver lines for the main character, a shy town girl who falls in love with a whimsical spirit of the festival manifested in human form, and it is the general consensus that Ruby fits the part best.

"W-well... I know you can do the part well, Ruby..." Dia speaks through gritted teeth. She is about to blow at any moment. What would the town say about their family if they see a member of their household performing such shameful acts in public? For a festival, no less! Only the fact that Ruby was her little sister is what keeps her from torching the entire operation.

"So, who will play the other major character?" Hanamaru asks, lifting her eyes from the script. The two major roles were decided, only one remained. Those unchosen will become stagehands, costume designers and minor characters.

Kanan hums in thought, but it was for a second. In reality, they all knew who would best fit the role of the whimsical spirit of the festival manifested in human form. It felt like she was almost there, even.

"Yoshiko!"

"Y-yes?!"

"Congratulations, you're it." They all clap, then half restrain Dia from committing another attempted murder. With an encouraging speech from Chika, they all settle on the roles. Ruby and Yoshiko started spending more time together, practicing lines, along with other things.

Dia, for her part, was drawing power from every heavenly being at her disposal to not choke the lights out of the woman about to commit such acts with her sister. Everything seems to be proceeding well.

Until Yoshiko shows up with Ruby at the front doorstep of their home.

"Onee-chan. Yoshiko will be staying over so we can practice our lines!"

Old texts tell Dia that all of Japan house roughly eight million gods. As she quietly let them both inside, she's starting to hope there will be more to restrain herself from sending more Aqours members in the hospital.


	4. Night-long Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong. Dia can feel it. This theatrical play is a farce and she knows there is an ulterior motive.
> 
> Thoughts like this plague Dia Kurosawa, the member of the ATT to have the only kill-count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey demons
> 
> im done with a long thing i had to work on
> 
> a really long thing
> 
> now im back and i can update more regularly here and on my other works so stay tuned

Dia sits in the living room, a cup of warm tea pressed against her lips. She is calm. She is calm. She is the calm sea at daybreak. Zen is her soul, and this beverage is her sole attention.

A soft thud above. What follows is an indignant yell accompanied by a rushed apology, spoken in stutters.

Dia's hand twitches. It is commendable that the fine china hasn't crumbled under the extreme stress of her death grip.

The sun has long set, dinner is a recent memory. Her sister and Yoshiko retreated to her room to practice their lines without obstructing family life. The rest of the Kurosawas were in understanding, but not Dia.

For one, when did practicing lines involve so much thuds and crashes against the floor and walls?

Throughout dinner, Dia has learned how devious Yoshiko Tsushima is. She always thought her to be a peculiar individual with that fallen angel schtick. To see her act so polite, dare she says, charming in front of her family took her especially by surprise.

She may have eluded her parents, but Dia knows it is a cover up. All of this is a front, she knows it. The rest were too eager to rest the other major role on Yoshiko and thrust the role onto Ruby. Of course, it makes her proud that her little sister is making strides in becoming more independent.

The issue lies with said devious woman committing Gods knows what upstairs with her little sister.

Another noise from upstairs. This time, laughter from her sister. Try as she might to listen, only faint muffles and soft footsteps separated by wooden floors.

Dia thinks to intervene but decided against it. It would only hinder the practice the two are currently doing. Does she believe that it is practice? No, but she chooses to trust her sister.

With that, Dia Kurosawa takes another long drag from her cup, the tea soothing her soul, easing her anger.

"Ah! That's too hard, Yoshiko!" A piercing complaint. The soft chime of china rings through the living room. A crack forming around her grip.

"What are they doing up there?" Dia yells to no one in particular, shooting up from the floor. She finishes the tea before slamming the cup down. This cannot go on, if she can help it.

As she reaches the base of the stairs, the faint laughs of her younger sister echo. What would she think if her own older sister didn't show trust?

Dia stomps on the floor, cursing at the other half of her mind. Walking back to the table, she sits down, peering over her cup of tea. Another would do her good.

She nods, standing up and walking to the kitchen. On the way, she grits her teeth to the faint thuds overhead. Dia decides, no matter what, she must trust her sister. Oh, and Yoshiko, she supposes.

"Ah, Dia. Could you do me a favor and bring these up to your sister and her friend?" Her mother stands at the counter, holding a small tray of snacks and refreshments. Dia smiles, taking the opportunity to check on her sister with a reason.

"Of course, mother," she nods, taking the tray. Her mother spares a moment's confusion from the glinting smile on Dia's face but decides against bringing it up.

A faint thud snaps her from the wonder, looking up. "Ruby is certainly giving her all, wouldn't you say?" Her mother laughs, but Dia isn't at all happy. Her mind hasn't dismissed the possibility of this entire play being a cover up. For all she knows, Kanan never failed in their subject. Nobody could be that dumb to fail twice, right?

"Y-yes, she has exerted effort in the preparations," she replies with a calm voice, balancing the tray. Excusing herself, Dia walks out of the kitchen. As soon as she's out of sight, she bolts up the stairs, taking care not to spill the tray's contents. Each step brings her closer to the noise. Closer to the heinous acts.

She stops at the door, staring at the thin paper separating her view. The noises are much clearer, and so are the voices.

"Ruby, you are doing it wrong!" Yoshiko yells, her voice grating against Dia's ears.

"There's not enough room," Ruby says back. Is that the reason behind the noises? The room falls silent. Dia listens in behind the door.

After a moment, another crash. Ruby sputters an apology, the sounds of footsteps shifting around the room. Dia comes to the conclusion that they're practicing their movements as well as their lines. An efficient tactic she can only think Ruby to propose. What a good little sister.

Dia giggles to herself in the hallway, a stab of guilt in her chest. There's no way Ruby would allow shameless acts, she taught her better than that. With that matter resolved, she turns to walk away, only to remember that there was still the tray to deliver.

She was glad nobody is around to witness her blunders. About to pull the door open, a greeting on the tip of her tongue, more voices come from the other side.

"Y-Yoshiko, I can't do it after all-"

A scoff, then a soft squeak from her younger sister. "Fine, then. Stay close so you won't bump into anything."

"L-Like this?"

Dia's hand grips the door, throwing it open. Her eyes lay upon the scene in front of her. Yoshiko stands in an open part of the room, Ruby a few steps away. The bed, dresser, and other furniture is pushed away to make room.

"What is the reason behind all this commotion, you two?" Dia asks in lieu of a question, stepping inside. Yoshiko looks up, crossing her arms.

"Ruby and I are trying to do this scene where she spins and picks someone from the audience. She keeps tripping on things, though."

"I-It's not my fault!" Ruby fires back, stomping her foot. In Dia's eyes, it was completely adorable. "You're a part of the scene too!"

Yoshiko nods, humming aloud in thought. "That may be true. Zuramaru is tied down with props for tonight, so we can't ask her to be our volunteer."

Both first years sigh. It clicks to Dia on where this dilemma is heading towards. Quickly, she walks to the table, setting the tray down. "U-uh, mother wanted you to have these. You two, don't stay up too late-"

"Onee-chan," before she could start toward the door, Ruby was in front of her, hands clasped together. "Can you please be our audience for this scene?"

With eyes like those, it was hard to refuse. Dia nodded, showing a supportive smile. "Of course, Ruby. Anything for my little sister!"

She hears a groan somewhere in the room, her eyes landing on Yoshiko. With agreeing came the ability to keep her eye on Yoshiko. It isn't all bad, Dia thought.

Five minutes later, she is dizzy and, on the floor, catching her breath. Somewhere, Ruby is the same, Yoshiko staring down at both of them.

"How are both of you this bad?!"

The scene is supposed to be simple. Ruby selects a member of the audience, then spins with them back for Yoshiko to whisk away. However, Ruby's tendency to get dizzy quick results in all parties falling to the floor or hitting a piece of furniture. Yoshiko seems to recover fast, but the other two found themselves reeling from the repeating actions.

"Perhaps it would be best you two practice on your lines for now," Dia offers, rising to her feet. She shakes the dizziness away, watching Yoshiko help her sister up. "And have some refreshments before continuing."

"B-but, we're so close!" Ruby protests, only to squeak at the touch on her shoulder. Yoshiko shakes her head, giving her a small spin.

Ruby finds herself quickly tripping and falling face first on the bed.

"Let's stop for tonight, Ruby. You can't even keep yourself standing, " Yoshiko says in a tone that left no room for conversation. She walks to the table, sitting down before picking up one of the glasses. "We can take Dia's advice and practice lines."

Dia looks on, impressed at the first year. Maybe she misjudged her. Perhaps, underneath the fallen angel mess, there is a responsible student.

"U-uh, maybe you're right, Yoshiko."

"Yohane!" It would be a high mess, but Dia believes there is something.

"I'll be turning in early for the night, in that case," she says, preparing to leave the room. "Don't make too much noise, you two."

Ruby stands up from the bed, wobbling over to the table beside Yoshiko. She looks up and flashes a wide smile at her sister. "Goodnight, Onee-chan!"

A nod, then she walks off, closing the door behind her. Expelling a breath, her mind calms. There is nothing to worry about, after all, Dia thinks to herself. This play will proceed without incident, and it will be a happy memory for Aqours. At the bottom of it all will be Ruby's newfound confidence and respect towards Yoshiko. It is only good expectations, from here.

An hour later, she lays in bed, her eyes wide awake. What is going on? Her mind still races, thinking of the two just down the hall. Doesn't she believe her sister? Her instinct has never failed her, but at the cost of throwing trust in her sister?

Dia shakes her head. Some water will calm her down.

She makes her way down the hall when a noise behind one of the rooms stop her. A giggle? Dia walks closer, finding the only source of light in the house. Behind it, quieted voices.

"What demon possessed you to write something like this, Ruby?" Light giggling answered the question, then a muffled noise of pain. "You are my little demon, after all."

Excuse me? _Her_ little demon?

"Should we practice the last scene, Yoshiko? I won't laugh this time." Ruby offers, her voice light. An annoyed groan from the other first year leaks behind the door.

"No."

"It's not that embarrassing-“

"Then why do you keep laughing?!" Yoshiko quickly quiets down, realizing her voice is too loud. Dia looks down the hall to the window. It should be nearing midnight. Her parents would be asleep at this hour. Do these two think she is asleep, as well?

"It's cute when Yoshiko does it," Ruby remarks, her words a soft giggle. "We have to practice sooner or later."

Another reluctant groan, but it is short. "Fine. If you laugh again, I'll toss you out the window."

A light laugh. Dia notices her voice drop lower to what she can only assume is a sultry whisper. "W-what fate awaits me then, spirit?"

An audible gulp could be heard. She hears soft stutters, then silence. What follows is a tone she remembers to be Yoshiko's fallen angel mode, for lack of a better term.

"An eternal festival just for you, if you surrender yourself to me."

What follows is a painful silence for Dia. A thousand thoughts race on what could be going on behind this door. She presses an ear against it, listening.

Soft hums, shifting clothes. No words are exchanged for a painstaking minute. She desperately holds onto the hope they are just practicing lines.

Then, soft, wet noises, following with a low drawl. A voice creaks, belonging to Ruby.

"Ah, Yoshiko... You shouldn't now."

A gasp trails behind. Yoshiko's deep growl is recognizable.

"You kept me waiting, Ruby. I'm hungry."

Dia feels her warmth on her cheeks. Embarrassment, anger, or perhaps even both. Whatever it might be, she will not tolerate any of this. As her hands grip the door, she continues to listen. Maybe her sister will stop this herself. She has faith, after all. She can trust-

A quiet whimper is heard. After it, Ruby's voice of resignation. "T-then, help yourself, Yoshiko..."

She hears a devious gasp of laughter, and that is enough for her to throw the door open with enough force to break it. The harsh slam of wood elicits a yell from both first years. Dia steps through the door, her feet echoing down the quiet hallway. Her parents probably heard it, but that is the least of her worries. Right here, a heinous woman is committing acts of shamelessness with her younger sister, and she must put a stop to it.

"You two! Shameless acts are forbidden! Yoshiko, prepare yourself!"

"Onee-chan?!"

Dia's head goes blank. In front of her is both first years on the table. Ruby is sat beside Yoshiko, who is frozen. Her position? Halfway through consuming the tray of snacks.

After a moment of silent staring, Dia breaks it with a tone of confusion. "W-what is going on here?"

Her eyes meet Yoshiko and she swallows, picking up another handful of cookies. "Ruby kept me practicing I couldn't eat."

"B-but it's almost midnight! Eating at this hour is bad for you!"

"I'm hungry!" Yoshiko bites back, ignoring Ruby's word with a defiant shove of pastry in her mouth. It only succeeds in choking her, resulting in Ruby having to pass the glass of juice. A rush to drink it, making a noise similar to what she heard behind the door. So, that's what it was?

When she recovers, Yoshiko sits up, taking a deep gulp of breath. She looks up at Dia, a brow raised. "What do you mean by, shameless acts?"

"I, uh- I mean-" Dia stutters, but then she sees Yoshiko's face flare red.

"Wait, you thought Ruby and I were-"

Ruby alternates her gaze between them both, stopping at Yoshiko. "You and I were doing what?"

Yoshiko meets her eyes, wearing a face of shock, embarrassment, and amusement. All bundled to a face Dia would enjoy throwing out the second-floor window.

"She thought t-that, you and I were both-"

Before the words could escape her lips, Dia rushes forward, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to Ruby!"

As the clock strikes midnight, the room is filled with Dia's rush to explain herself, Yoshiko's muffled please for release, and Ruby's frantic squeaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the number of chapters is subject to change depending if i find more fun scenarios


End file.
